Tu seras un Homme, mon fils!
by Owlie Wood
Summary: Petite introspection du plus célèbre des balafré - Scarface mis à part - basée sur le "Si..." de Kipling ou pourquoi James et Lily ont choisi d'appeler leur fils Harry...


**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :  
**Ceci est une poemfic (si le terme existe…) basée sur le cultissime « If.. » de Rudyard Kipling. Ce poème est collé juste au dessus de mon bureau et un jour où mes révisions furent particulièrement barbantes, mon regard s'est égaré dessus. En le relisant, allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai pensé à Harry… Chose qui mérite d'être notée puisque, soyons honnête, je ne pense jamais à Harry. La preuve, je n'ai pas écrit grand chose sur lui...  
Bon, le début ressemble à de la mauvaise song-fic mais... on commence tous quelque part, n'est-ce pas?

**Spécial dédicace :  
**A tous ceux qui sont encore en période d'examens, à tous nos bacheliers… Courage!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont à Mme Rowling. Le poème est à Mr Kipling et comme me l'a précisé Alixe, la traduction est de Paul Eluard. J'assume le reste

* * *

**Tu seras un Homme, mon fils**

C'était un rêve… Tellement fréquent que Harry n'était plus vraiment sûr qu'il en s'agisse d'un. Toujours la même chose: la même voix qui répétait sans cesse les mêmes mots. Il connaissait cette voix, il en était certain. Mais dans son esprit, aucun visage ne venait s'y associer. Pourtant il la connaissait… Une voix d'homme, calme et posée, chaude et rassurante et qui répétait sans cesse les mêmes mots, comme une prière…

_Si tu peux conserver ton courage et ta tête  
__Quand tous les autres les perdront ;_

Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je crois pouvoir dire sans me vanter que je suis courageux… En tous cas, c'est ce que tout le monde me répète. Les autres m'envient pour ça, ils m'admirent pour ça… Pourtant, je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Jusque là, j'ai su affronter les évènements, faire face au danger, à la mort, comme un héros… Enfin, du moins jusqu'en juin dernier...

_Si tu peux rencontrer Triomphe après Défaite  
__Et recevoir ces deux menteurs d'un même front,_

On parle de Quidditch là ? Dans ce cas, je dirai oui… Je suis capable de ce genre de choses. Même si personnellement, j'ai une nette préférence pour la victoire!

_Si tu peux être amant, sans être fou d'amour_

Euh… Moi, je veux bien mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je sois amant. Fou d'amour, j'ai déjà donné et les folles amoureuses, je connais aussi…

_Si tu peux être fort sans cesser d'être tendre_

Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas fort. En vérité, je ne le suis plus désormais. Je pensais que je pourrai toujours empêcher le pire… Il m'arrive parfois d'être dur avec les autres mais dans ces moments là, je ne peux rien y faire. C'est plus fort que moi.

_Et, te sentant haï, sans haïr à ton tour,  
__Pourtant lutter et te défendre ;_

Impossible! Les seules personnes qui éprouvent pour moi de la haine véritable sont également celles que je souhaiterai tuer de mes propres mains. L'amour à la rescousse du monde et tendre l'autre joue, je n'y crois pas… C'est parce que je les hais que je pourrai lutter. Malefoy… Lestrange… Rogue… Voldemort.

_Si tu peux supporter d'entendre tes paroles  
__Travesties par des gueux pour exciter des sots,  
__Et d'entendre mentir sur toi leurs bouches folles  
__Sans mentir toi-même d'un mot_

Rita Skeeter… Calomnie, mensonge et diffamation. Pendant un an, elle m'a fait passer pour un garçon instable, dangereux et hypersensible. Tout le monde y a cru… Une gueuse et des sots? Oui, c'est exactement ça!

_Si tu peux rester digne en étant populaire_

En tous cas, j'essaie…

_Si tu peux rester peuple en conseillant les rois_

En fait, le roi Weasley avait besoin de plus d'encouragements que de conseils!

_Si tu peux aimer tous tes amis en frère  
__Sans qu'aucun d'eux soit tout pour toi ;_

On touche le cœur du problème… Mes amis sont _tout_ pour moi. Je n'ai plus de famille, je n'ai plus rien… A part eux! Alors oui, je les aime comme des frères! Même si je sais que cela les tuera certainement… Les gens que j'aime sont condamnés à souffrir. Des fois, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je parte loin d'eux… Pour eux…

_Si tu sais observer, méditer et connaître  
__Sans jamais devenir sceptique ou destructeur ;_

Mmh…

_Rêver, mais sans laisser ton rêve être ton maître_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Si vous voyiez ce que je vois…

_Penser sans n'être qu'un penseur ;_

Ça tombe bien, il paraît que je ne pense pas assez. Trop impulsif apparemment…

_Si tu peux être dur sans jamais être en rage,  
__Si tu peux être brave et jamais imprudent  
__Si tu sais être bon, si tu sais être sage  
__Sans être moral ni pédant,_

Honnêtement, si j'étais comme ça, je n'aurais pas tous ces problèmes! Je serais le garçon parfait et les gens chanteraient des odes à ma gloire… Remarque, ça pourrait être cool!

_Si tu peux voir détruit l'ouvrage de ta vie  
__Et sans rien dire un mot te mettre à rebâtir_

C'est ma vie entière que j'ai vue être détruite le jour où cette stupide prophétie m'a condamné. Je n'ai plus d'espoir! Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de tout rebâtir, juste une…

_Ou perdre en un seul coup le gain de cent parties  
__Sans un geste et sans un soupir ;_

Bien sûr, le garçon parfait est très bon joueur!

_Alors les Rois, les Dieux, la Chance et la Victoire  
__Seront à tout jamais tes esclaves soumis_

Hé, je n'en demandais pas tant! Le Destin me suffira amplement…

_Et ce qui vaut mieux que les Rois et la Gloire  
__Tu seras un Homme, mon fils !_

Papa…

**oOo**

Godric's Hollow, seize ans plus tôt

"James… Par pitié, arrête!"demanda Lily assise dans le moelleux canapé du salon à son mari l'oreille collée sur son ventre.

"Quoi ? fit-il d'un air innocent. Je donne des conseils au bébé…"

"Ça fait quinze fois que tu le répètes, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire. Je crois que le bébé a compris. Tu sais, j'adore la poésie mais là, c'est un peu trop pour moi… En plus, rien ne te dit qu'il s'agira d'un garçon!"

James réfléchit un instant puis se colla de nouveau au ventre de sa femme.

"Si tu es une petite Potter, c'est exactement la même chose, sauf que tu seras une Femme, ma fille!"

Lily laissa aller sa tête en arrière. Décidemment, il ne changerait jamais. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Elle espéra cependant secrètement que le bébé n'ait pas tout de James. Celui-ci était déjà persuadé que l'enfant deviendrait comme lui un Maraudeur… Lily préfèrerait qu'il laisse à son père le don de s'attirer les ennuis.  
Ce sera un garçon. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Qui d'autre qu'un garçon aurait pu prendre sa vessie pour un Cognard ?

"Lil', mon ange, je te rappelle que le Quidditch est un sport mixte, rétorqua James lorsqu'elle lui expliqua son raisonnement. Je suis persuadé sue le petit Rodney Potter sera un très bon joueur de Quidditch, comme son père, et très brillant, comme sa mère…"

"Et préfet", ajouta Lily avec un sourire moqueur.

"Personnellement, je ne préfèrerais pas", répondit James avec une grimace.

Sa réponse exaspéra sa femme qui se passa une main sur le visage. Il le savait, il l'avait fait exprès!

"De toutes façons, il ne s'appellera pas Rodney", déclara-t-elle sèchement.

James fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air surpris. Il n'aimait pas non plus le prénom Rodney…

"Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Que penses-tu de Dudley alors ?"

La belle rousse manqua de s'étrangler.

"Tu te sens bien Potter ? Dudley… Quelle horreur! On dirait le prénom d'un cochonnet!"

"Lil', signala James en réprimant un sourire. Je te rappelle que c'est le prénom de ton neveu…"

"Comment Pétunia a-t-elle pu fait ça à son fils?" soupira Lily désespérée.

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence. James en profita pour prendre la main de son épouse et y déposer un baiser.

"Je crois que j'ai une idée pour le prénom du petit", commença-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

"Non!" le coupa Lily d'un ton tranchant.

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te proposer!" protesta James ahuri.

"Oh si! Je sais! rétorqua sa femme une flamme dans les yeux. Et c'est non!"

"Allez Lily! S'il te plaît! Laisse moi choisir le nom du bébé, supplia James en essayant de se rendre le plus attendrissant possible. Tu choisiras celui du second. Je leur ai promis… Ils vont me tuer sinon!"

"Non, James! Mon bébé ne s'appellera ni Remus, ni Peter et encore moins Sirius!"

"Tu le leur expliquera alors…" répondit James boudeur.

"J'y comptais bien", déclara Lily en levant fièrement le menton.

James soutint le regard émeraude de sa femme. Si seulement l'enfant pouvait avoir ses yeux… Lui les aimait tant. Il n'était jamais aussi heureux que quand Lily les posait sur lui. Même quand une lueur meurtrière brillait dans son regard, comme le jour où Sirius et lui avaient lâché un Cognard dans la maison.  
Lily se fit songeuse tout à coup.

"J'ai peut-être une idée", dit-elle lentement.

"Je t'écoute", répondit son mari en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

"Qu'est ce que tu penses de… Harry?" proposa-t-elle timidement.

James fit mine de réfléchir. Encore une fois, Lily avait raison. Harry était parfait. James, Lily et Harry… Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'il rende la tâche à sa femme trop facile.

"Harry Potter? fit-il d'un air pensif. Mouais, ça sonne plutôt bien..."

"N'est-ce pas? répondit Lily enjouée. Je trouve que c'est un très beau prénom et…"

"Dis moi, la coupa James. Harry, ce n'est pas le nom du chien du voisin? Tu sais, ce moldu totalement cinglé qui s'enroule dans de l'alu à chaque pleine lune…"

Les joues de Lily s'assortirent aussitôt à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle attrapa un coussin et le jeta à la figure de son époux qui ricanait bêtement en expliquant que Remus était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une papillote pour lui.

"Ok, ok, du calme Evans", souffla James en levant les mains en signe de paix lorsque tous les coussins furent lancés et que Lily, désormais debout, n'eut plus de munitions sous la main.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille.

"Ce sera Harry, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Mais tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir l'appeler Rodney ?"

Le coup ne vint pas de la personne à laquelle il s'attendait. Non, cette fois-ci, le coup de pied venait du bébé.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. A peut-être bientôt dans une review! Sur ce, je rends Harry à ces auteurs habituels et je reprends le chemin du stade de Quidditch!


End file.
